This invention relates to the field of art, and specifically to a device for use In the drawing of three-dimensional objects.
Drawing, painting and coloring are artful endeavors. They are fun-time activities and hobbles for adults and children. A high degree of pleasure and satisfaction can be gained by a person using his own hands and eyes to create a drawing, painting or coloring of an object recalled from memory, an imaginary object or an object that he sees before him.
Drawing, painting and coloring skills are useful to many types of students and professionals In the course of doing projects or jobs. Artists, designers, illustrators, architects and the like create drawings, paintings and colorings to develop and to convey concepts and designs; to one another, to customers and to the public.
The basis for many artistic creations lies in the development of an accurate drawing of a three-dimensional object. Such drawings are desirable for hobbyists, artists, craftsmen and other professionals as finished works or as templates and tools for creating more refined works.
A person can use pencils, pens, markers, paints and brushes, paper, canvas, and films as well as many other materials to make artistic creations; by drawings tracing, painting or coloring. They can also use computers, scanners, copiers and the like to make artistic creations.
xe2x80x9cTracingxe2x80x9d is a term commonly used for a procedure involving drawing, by first placing an image under a sheet of transparent or translucent material, and then creating a likeness of the image on the material by using a pencil or other writing instrument to follow the edges or boundaries of the image.
The tracing of two-dimensional objects is a common practice in the field of art Students and professionals often trace images or photographs to create drawings of the originals or to develop new images. This is done manually on paper or film; or electronically with the use of scanners, computers, printers and copiers.
Animated cartoons are developed as a series of drawings. The drawings are created one at a time with the intention of later showing them at a high rate of speed, to create the visual illusion of a drawn object possessing movement. The appearance of movement is achieved by creating an original drawing of an objector character, then a second drawing is made which is essentially the same, but with minor changes in specific elements of the drawing. Each successive drawing is made with the desired elements changing more each time. When viewed at a fast speed, the elements appear to move. For instance, if a cartoon artist wishes to draw a circle with a smiling face and wants to create an animation with the face""s smile changing to a frown, he might create the mouth In the first drawing as a horizontal line with the ends curved upward. He would then create the second drawing with all of the elements being identical except for the mouth line, which he would curve upward to a lesser degree. With each successive drawing he would make the line less curved, and eventually he would make it straight. The artist would then begin drawing the face with the line representing the mouth curving downward at the ends and with each successive drawing he would Increase the curves until the mouth appeared to have a frown. Each drawing is made on a sheet of clear film, known in the film Industry as a xe2x80x9ccellxe2x80x9d. This is done for two reasons. First, clear film allows light to pass through, so a special lamp can be used to project the Image onto a wall or projection screen for viewing. Second, clear film allows the artist to make a new drawing by laying a sheet of film over the previous drawing and then precisely xe2x80x9ctracingxe2x80x9d the elements he wants to remain the same and redrawing the ones he wants to change.
xe2x80x9cCellxe2x80x9d art, created by its original artist for the purpose of making animations, can be purchased for display as xe2x80x9cstillxe2x80x9d art and is appealing to children and adults, but is very expensive. An interesting artful endeavor for children and adults would involve creating their own xe2x80x9ccellxe2x80x9d art. This could be done with the use of clear film and the appropriate marking pens or other drawing Instruments. Another interesting endeavor would involve creating xe2x80x9ccellxe2x80x9d art of three-dimensional objects which a person possesses; such as a stuffed animal or a toy; or of another person""s head and face. This could be done with electronic equipment such as cameras, computers, software and printers; but the cost of buying or renting the equipment would be high, preparation would be tedious and a high level of skill would be needed to operate it.
There is often a desire by those with limited or no artistic skills to make artistic creations which must begin with a drawing of a three-dimensional object; however, creating an accurate visual representation of an object, by drawing it on paper, film, canvas or the like, is a complex task involving highly developed skills and talents which normally require years of training and practice.
Often times an accurate drawing of a three-dimensional object is desired for the purpose of developing art or craft work, or for professional design development. Many times the person requiring the drawing does not possess the skill or talent necessary to create it or he does not have the time to make a drawing with the desired degree of accuracy. Currently, there is no simple device on the market that will assist a person, with little or no drawing skill, in creating an accurate drawing of a three-dimensional object.
The inventor also envisions a new artistic endeavor which involves making real animations of a person""s possessions or objects around him with the assistance of a drawing device and peripheral equipment.
Recognizing the need for a new and useful product that will address the foregoing interests, needs, desires, and vision; a new drawing device has been invented by the applicant and will be more fully defined in the following pages.
In view of the aforementioned artistic activities; and the needs and requirements of those performing or wishing to perform such activities; It is an object of the present Invention to provide a means for creating an accurate drawing of a three-dimensional object.
Another object is to provide a means for a user to draw an object he sees before him.
Sill another object is to provide a means for a user to easily accomplish the complex task of drawing, that normally requires highly developed skills.
It is another object to provide a means by which a person may gain pleasure and satisfaction by using his own hands and eyes to create a drawing.
Yet another object is to assist artists, craftsmen and professionals in making templates and tools for creating refined works.
Still yet another object is to assist a user in saving time when drawing a three-dimension object.
It is another object to assist adults and children in artful endeavors and fun-time activities and hobbies requiring drawing three-dimensional objects.
Another object is to provide the means to create xe2x80x9ccellxe2x80x9d art.
Still another object is to aid a user in creating cell art of three-dimensional objects.
Yet another object is to provide the means to create xe2x80x9ccellxe2x80x9d animations of personal possessions.
Still yet another object is to provide a product that is self contained and portable.
A further object is to provide storage areas for drawing supplies.
Yet a further object is to provide a device which can be used with computers, scanners, copiers and other peripheral equipment to make artistic creations.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken In connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
By studying the objectives of the current Invention one can envision many uses for such an invention. Adults and children can use it just for fun to create images of their favorite toys or collectibles, or to draw portraits of their friends and relatives. They can also use it to draw landscapes and xe2x80x9cstill lifesxe2x80x9d. They can draw and color directly on the product""s window pane with erasable inks and paints. They can also draw and paint on transparent film to create xe2x80x9ccellxe2x80x9d art, and then remove the art from the invention and give it to others as gifts, or hang it on the wall or refrigerator. Permanent ink and paints can be used to preserve drawings created on film. Also, students can use the invention to complete school art projects. Hobbyists, artists and professionals can use the invention in the course of their practice to make line drawings, paintings, illustrations and artist""s renderings. With the appropriate peripheral equipment, one can even make real animations of the objects they see around them.
There is tremendous market potential for a simple device for drawing three-dimensional objects, since the number of individuals with an interest in creating this type of drawing far exceeds the number of people who actually have the talent and skills to do it without assistance.
A Registration System
To understand how the present invention works, it is helpful to know that the inventor embodied a system of xe2x80x9cregistrationxe2x80x9d in the device, to hold the user""s view point, the object to be drawn and the drawing surface still, so that an accurate drawing can be made. A further explanation follows.
The registration system allowing one unskilled in the art of drawing to immediately and effectively draw pictures of three-dimensional objects, involves establishing a fixed physical relationship between three xe2x80x9celementsxe2x80x9d involved in an xe2x80x9ceventxe2x80x9d that the inventor describes as xe2x80x9ctracing a three-dimensional objectxe2x80x9d. The elements are the artist""s eye, the drawing surface and the object to be drawn.
In the art profession, the artist""s eye is considered the xe2x80x9cview pointxe2x80x9d, the drawing surface is the xe2x80x9cpicture planexe2x80x9d and the object is called the xe2x80x9csubjectxe2x80x9d. An image created of a three dimensional object, that xe2x80x9crecordsxe2x80x9d the object from an angle which reveals more than one side is called a xe2x80x9cperspectivexe2x80x9d Image or drawing.
With fixed positioning of the xe2x80x9cview pointxe2x80x9d. xe2x80x9cpicture planexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csubjectxe2x80x9d, the artist places his drawing instrument tip on the xe2x80x9cpicture planexe2x80x9d at a point directly between the xe2x80x9cview pointxe2x80x9d and a specific feature of the xe2x80x9csubjectxe2x80x9d, i.e. an edge or a boundary, and then while maintaining contact between the instrument tip and the xe2x80x9cpicture planexe2x80x9d, he moves the tip along the edge or boundary, effectively tracing an Image of the xe2x80x9csubjectxe2x80x9d onto the xe2x80x9cpicture planexe2x80x9d. The result is a xe2x80x9cperspectivexe2x80x9d drawing.
If the artist wishes to create a transferable Image, he may do so by first placing a transparent film on the xe2x80x9cpicture planexe2x80x9d and then drawing directly on the film.
An electronic version of the system may also be constructed whereby the artist draws onto a xe2x80x9csensitivexe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cpicture planexe2x80x9d which transfers the image to a storage and/or display and/or output device, i.e. a computer, monitor, projector or printer.